


Holding Each Other Close Kiss

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, angst and happy reunion, kircus, kiss Prompt ficlet, post star trek beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A Kircus ficlet written for the Kiss prompt list on Tumblr.





	Holding Each Other Close Kiss

Kiss Prompt #4   
Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close as they kiss (Kircus)

Jim was sitting numbly in the waiting room of Yorktown's hospital, waiting for words on Spock's surgery and reliving the last few hours in his head over and over.

His cracked ribs and ankle had been regenerated, but he'd declined treatment on his swelling eye since there were much more important cases and he'd be fine. Bones was getting his own injuries seen to after Jim had finally pulled rank and ordered him to get fixed up. Doctors did make really bad patients he thought, remembering the glare Bones had leveled at him. 

Yorktown was saved, but he'd lost his ship and half the crew. The emotional pain of that fact hurt almost as bad as his ribs had and he couldn't stop thinking about the bodies that had littered the ship as the survivors scrambled to evacuate. He had no idea how he'd ever deal with this. 

Jim sighed heavily and looked up as someone entered the room, heart skipping a beat when he recognized who it was--his long distance love, Dr. Carol Marcus.

He stood up as she came towards him.

"Jim, I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" 

"Carol," he breathed, unable to believe his eyes. "You're here." 

Voice cracking, he buried his face in her shoulder as she embraced him. It had been two long years since she'd taken the research position and left the ship and Jim hadn't stopped missing her. He was so overcome, a few hot tears dropped from his eyes onto her uniform. 

"I've missed you," he managed. "But I'm so glad you weren't on the ship when Krall attacked. Lost half my crew. Couldn't stand it if you died." 

"Oh, Jim," Carol said, sympathetic pain in her voice. "I'm so sorry. I heard the ship was lost and was sick to my stomach, thinking you were dead. Yet somehow, here you are, once again saving the day. You seem extraordinarily hard to kill, Captain."

She smiled tremulously at him and Jim melted some more. Oh, she was more stunning than ever and those distinctive mismatched eyes as lively as he remembered them. 

"I managed to get out of this with some bruises, black eye, and cracked ribs," He said. "Spock wasn't so lucky. Got a shard of metal in his side, dangerously close to his heart. If it wasn't for Bones, he'd have died on Altamid. He's in surgery now. I'm hoping to hear a report soon."

"Mind if I keep you company, then?" She asked.

"Not at all," he answered hoarsely. As if they were two magnets, Jim's lips inevitably found Carol's as the two were drawn together, arms keeping each other as close as possible. 

"Dammit, Jim!" Came a disgruntled southern voice as Bones suddenly appeared, causing them to pause in their blissful activity. "Can't you leave your philandering for more appropriate places?" 

"Ahem, Bones," Jim said unrepentantly, "My girlfriend shows up out of the blue, what do you expect me to do?" 

Recognizing Carol, the doctor's sour expression changed and he looked much more friendly.

"Dr. Marcus!! What a pleasant surprise!!   
You been here this whole time?"

"Arrived two days ago," Carol replied, not letting go of Jim. "I was tied up in meetings or I would have sought you guys out when you were docked. Good to see you again, Doctor." 

Carol hadn't held Bones's failed flirtations against him and the two of them were quite good friends, united in the struggle of caring about Jim. 

"You all patched up, Bones?" Jim asked, noting the pink line that marked where the gash on his forehead had been. 

"Yeah." Bones sighed. "But from what I hear, Spock'll be in surgery for another hour at least. You might want to go get a snack or just find a room for the night." 

"A bite to eat does sound good," Jim admitted. "Want to join me?" He asked Carol. 

"Certainly, Jim," she agreed. Bones could have sworn her pupils turned into little hearts when she looked at Jim. They were so disgustingly cute, he could only shake his head, but this was just what the kid needed at a time like this. 

"You two go on, I'll wait here for word on Spock. Any updates, I'll comm you."

"Sounds good, Bones." And Jim walked off with Carol hand in hand, feeling more hopeful than he had before.


End file.
